


Hearts Full of Hope

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Harry’s first (and only) Christmas with his parents, featuring a wolfstar cameo.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 25





	Hearts Full of Hope

James Potter absolutely adores Christmas, he has such fond memories of Christmas with his parents. Yes, he was very sad to be spending his first Christmas without them, but he had Lily and the Marauders and things with them were always most joyful. Most importantly though, it’s Harry’s first Christmas and it  _ must  _ be the most wonderful of holiday seasons, even if Harry won’t remember it. Currently Harry was looking at all the lights on the tree, and cooing at them happily.

“What’s that, do you like the lights m’boy? I knew you would there is nothing as magical as Christmas lights” James asks his son, beaming.

Lily smirks “Of course he does, you spend  _ hours  _ showing them to him.”

“Don’t be a Scrooge, darling, that’s Moony’s job.”

“I’m not being a Scrooge, there’s more to Christmas than lights, James.”

“Not for a baby, and you know we can’t leave the house much.”

“You’re right, but you’re hogging the poor boy! I’ve barely seen my own son all day.”

James chuckles. “Alright, Harry, off to Mummy you go.” 

Lily picks up Harry and smiles at him “Hello sweetheart, I missed you.” She says, and James swears he’ll never get tired of the way Lily looks at their son.

“Merlin, he’s gotten big. Time flies. He used to be so little, only sleeping and eating and now he’s turning into a person.”

“I wish we could take him to muggle London to see Santa. And to Diagon Alley to see all the window displays, he’d love the bright colors.”

“Next year, darling, after the war. After the war we can go so many places with Harry, anywhere your heart desires, my love, I promise.” James declares, kissing his wife on the forehead 

“Okay. And we’ll go and visit Tuney.”

James sighs “Do we have to?”

“She’s my sister, Potter, of course we do. Mum and Dad would kill me for leaving her alone. I’m all she has now.”

“You’re right. I’ll be on my best behavior, darling.”

“Alright, enough moping. Let’s find something for Harry to do before his nap.” 

“We could make it snow. He liked the real stuff last week.”

“James, I don’t want him getting all wet.”

“I’ll put it in a jar with a lid. How thick do you think I am, Evans?”

“Go on, show off for your son.”

And with a flick of his wand, James has made a beautiful jar of snowflakes that sparkle and spin to Harry’s delight as his eyes light up immediately.

“See, Lily, I told you he’d love it.”

“I wouldn’t be too pleased with yourself, darling. Harry is very easily entertained.” 

“That’s my wife, always keeping me modest.”

“You’d be lost without me.”

“Maybe so, what are we getting our wonderful boy for Christmas?”

“I thought I’d unpack some of the muggle children’s books mum left for me. Harry loves it when I read to him.”

“Ever the scholar, just like his mum.”

Lily rolls her eyes. “Not with all the plans you and Sirius have for him.”

“No way, Harry’s going to be a Marauder and a teacher’s pet. Top of his class and the life of the party.”

Lily smiles, kissing her husband on the cheek. “Sounds perfect, but let’s keep him little for as long as we can. Especially with this war going on, I want to keep our little boy safe and happy here with us as long as possible.”

“We will, I won’t let anything happen to my little family.” 

Lily lays her head on James’ head and tickles Harry’s tiny foot till he laughs at her. “Okay.”

XXX 

Christmas Morning comes along and Harry seems to find it a delight, playing with the wrapping paper just as much as the new toys he’s received, his favorite, a stuffed Stag with antlers he likes to twist between his fingers and chew on. Sirius and Remus also included dog and wolf stuffies, but the stag was the front runner.

“Harry sweet boy, you don’t need to chew on your stuffies.” Lily says laughing a little.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t eat your dear old dad, would you?” Sirius chimes in.

“Padfoot, there’s no need to teach my infant son about cannibalism.” James says chuckling.

“Fair enough.” Sirius mumbles in defeat

“Thank god you stopped him before he got to werewolves.” Remus says laughing 

Sirius kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. “Moony, don’t be a Scrooge, it’s Harry’s first Christmas.” 

Lily smiles “Anyway, thanks for the stuffies, you two, Harry obviously loves them.”

“We tried to get him a wormtail stuffie, but Pete wouldn’t pitch in.” Remus adds.

“S’alright, a rat would probably scare him anyway.” James contributes.

“Harry loves all kinds of animals, he looks at them every night in his books, don’t you angel?” Lilly coos smiling at her son.

James nods “He likes muggle stories the best, Lily says Beatle and the Bard ones are much too frightening for babies, but I tried.”

“He does like that touch and feel dragon book though, James’ mum saved that one from when he was a baby.”

“Lily, boys, do you lot fancy some Christmas carols?”

“Oh boy, here he goes again.” Lily says rolling her eyes.

“Evans, I’m hurt.” James wines

“I’m teasing dear, I know you love them, go on.”

“Okay, pass me Harry will you, I think he deserves some bouncy time.”

“Of course, Harry go with Daddy, I promise his singing isn’t too bad.” Lily says, handing Harry to James who immediately starts bouncing the little boy on his hip

“Okay Hary, listen, this one’s daddy’s favorite, and it might take a little while for you to learn, so I’m starting early.” James says happily.

Lily laughs “Oh Merlin, I guess I should have known this was coming.”

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me.” James begins and by the time they are on the last round of the song Harry is grinning from ear to ear and Lily finds herself singing a long, smiling at the way James makes her son laugh and wanting to freeze this moment and hold tight to it forever. 


End file.
